


limerence

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: “Oh my god! Can you stop talking for literally ten seconds?”Tentoo x Rose, pointless fluff
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Dialoge prompt: "Can you stop talking for literally ten seconds?” 

Perhaps it was seeing him back in a shirt and tie, or his slightly matured face with just the right amount of stubble and that ridiculous Adam’s apple of his, or maybe it was the fact that she’d just watched him all evening playing with the children that did it for her, but whatever it was, she’d decided less than three minutes ago that she needed to shag him immediately. 

The problem was they _hadn’t_ , yet. At all. Seven months in, _seven_ for Christ’s sake! She’d have thought it would have taken her a few days at most before she jumped the man’s bones but what with her trying to come to terms with this new him, and him not wanting to push her, and then it becoming too momentous because of all that build-up, they just hadn’t done it yet. It had become this excessively large and uncomfortable elephant in the room and she didn’t know how to go about it. Sometimes she’d come back from work and hope he’d be there waiting to rip her clothes off the instant she stepped through the door and sometimes she’d feel like a nervous school girl when the kissing got a bit too heated and desperate. Far too much tension, far too complicated, she did _not_ like it. 

They’d been walking back along the Thames from Tony’s birthday party at the trampoline park, of all places. It was an Autumn evening where the night came early and they had been giggling all night about nothing in particular, something had set them off and nearly everything had become funny to them. Jackie near crying with fear when she transitioned to the adult trampolines, one of Tony’s school friends handing the Doctor a lollipop then telling his mum the Doctor had stolen his lollipop, a man they passed on the street going head to head with a duck. She was absolutely delirious with love, the rush of hormones giving her a confidence she hadn’t experienced in a while. She took one look at his lean frame, those exposed forearms and dishevelled hair before she dragged him by the tie to the nearest place she could find in central London that was as close to private and hidden away from the general public as she could find in a 20-meter radius, which just so happened to be a rather unappealing alley, and started snogging him. 

And that’s where it all went wrong.

“Rose-“ he stuttered between breaths shortly after she’d pinned him to the wall. She might have heard him, but for the most part, she was far too preoccupied with the seemingly limitless amount of clothing between them at that moment. “Rose!”

She pulled back frustratingly. “ _Yes_?!”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing a game of scrabble.”

“ _But here_? Right now? _Really_?”

“Well, _less_ “really” the more you talk.”

“Rose, there’s a trolly over there with a mouldy rug inside next to graffiti that rather depressingly says “ _don’t give up, please_ ”. Not exactly the _most_ romantic setting.”

“Doctor. I’m tired of waiting, _so very ready_ right now and wearing heels high enough that you wouldn’t even need to hoist me up. We could go here and now, or we could wait the hour and 40 minutes it takes us to get to Epping on the tube. Thoughts?”

“Alley.”

So they continued. Thank _Christ_ he’d finally caught up with her, now that he was yanking her top out from her skirt as she was tugging at the knot of his tie. She gave up, having only loosened it a few inches, so she started pulling it clumsily over his head, annoyed that the manoeuvre interrupted whatever sorcery he was doing with his tongue in her mouth. His hair, _oh god_ that head of hair, she whimpered to herself. Speaking of hair, hers was being kneaded and tugged at as he desperately gripped her head and she urgently made a start on unbuttoning his shirt. She’d just about started nibbling away at his neck when he began _talking_. 

“Ok so, confession: I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Okay.”

“Strictly speaking, I’ve _never_ done this. Well- in this body. Well- as a human. I have no idea how this is going to go -“

“Wanna sit down and have a nice long think about it or do you wanna just find out?”

“- so your guess is as good as mine. I mean I suppose that means you’re taking my virginity tonight! Wait, that’s a weird thing to say. No, no and that’s also not right- a nine-hundred-year old virgin is most certainly _not_ what I am! Misleading- I mean, so yes, I’ve done this before, with humans, when I was a time lord- yes. Well, women- _females_ , human females- well actually, not _exclusively_ females, but I’ve always had a bit more control, you know?”

“No.”

He’d stopped putting his hands up her top, she was pissed off to learn. She grabbed them back and planted them firmly on the clasp of her bra, hoping he might feel a bit of lace and snap back to it. But no such luck.

“You know what I mean. Time Lord- it was easy, turn it on and off again no problems- and I mean that quite literally. See, I understand the mechanics of it all, you know, the science. The _biology_. What goes where and-”

“Mmm, keep talking dirty to me.”

“But it seems I’ve got considerably less control now- honestly you humans, how do you manage it!”

She finally gave up and tried kissing him to shut him up, but whenever she’d break away for air he’d seemingly keep stuttering away intelligibly. “ _Doctor_ -“

“Have you thought about how we might do this? Logistically, I mean. You say you’re wearing heels but I can’t quite imagine-”

“Oh my _god_! Can you stop talking for literally _ten seconds_?” 

There was a moment of heavy silence save their panted breaths where neither said anything before he sniffed. She realised he’d been _counting_.

“Ten seconds is actually a really long time.”

“Bloody lucky you’ve no longer got a time lord life span because it would have been a hard pill to swallow if you thought _ten seconds_ was a long time.”

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and she was relieved _beyond belief_ that for one peaceful blissful moment he was _quiet_. Despite how irritated she was in this current moment, she couldn’t help but marvel at his dumb, gullible, _gorgeous_ face. He was _bloody_ attractive, she thought to herself, especially here where the shadows of the buildings cast in all the right places, sculpting all the right angles. His hair was a chaotic mess and his cheeks were flushed, either with the blood that she was a little disappointed to learn had travelled more to his head than anywhere else, or her red lipstick smudged across his skin. Either way, she had the overwhelming urge to just _lick it,_ all of it, to taste his skin all over -

“Rose?”

“Oh my god, _what_?”

“Do you know where we are?”

She huffed and looked around them. It was a particularly undignified and grotty alley, in hindsight a bit of an odd place to have a spontaneous first-time shag, but generally in-keeping with the 21st-century notion of courtship. 

“I don’t know, but I’m getting flashbacks to Year 10 snogging Jimmy Stone behind the back of Science block when I should have been in Maths.”

He stared at her. “You used to skip _Maths_?”

“For a snog? _Yes_.”

“Maths is a pretty big one, Rose. Fair enough if it was, I don’t know, Citizenship, but _Maths-_ ”

“I’m _really_ starting to understand now why we still haven’t had sex yet.”

He shook his head. “No, I mean- anyway. Look around, you really don’t know where we are?”

She looked around once more. There was absolutely nothing to indicate this alley was one of particular note. Grey shutters in front of shop windows that had closed for the evening, and there was a near-entire Big Mac on the floor with scattered fries being nibbled away at by pigeons. A skinny cat was sifting through the bin bags and there were broken bottles of WKD strewn across the floor. So, a pretty standard London alley by any means. She looked up at him, confused. 

He was watching her so endearingly and with such love that her heart stopped for a moment. Seven months in, and she was still taken aback by the fact that he was being so completely honest and clear about his feelings. It was a wonderful thing, to have spent years trying to find him in the hopes of even just seeing his face, but was instead gifted a version of him that was so entirely free to be in love with her and be loved by her in return. He gestured to a spot in the middle of the alley a few steps away from them, she turned to look but saw nothing. 

“Right there’s where I asked you to come with me. Twice, if you remember.”

She squinted, and it took her a moment before she saw it. A big blue box with a man standing at its doorway, wearing a black leather jacket and a sincere expression. She spun around to face the other end of the alley and saw a whimpering Mickey Smith on the floor next to a nervous nineteen-year-old her. 

“Oh… my…”

He laughed, but she was too dumbfounded to laugh with him. This was it - the parallel replicate of the very alley he’d first asked her to come with him. She was surprised it had taken her so long to realise, considering the importance and weight of that moment. It was a memory she would have never thought she’d forget, clear as day in her mind, but apparently, she’d been wrong.

“Marry me.”

She nearly choked on her intake of breath, turning to look at him in shock. _“What?”_

He laughed. “I mean it! Say yes to me here again. Marry me.”

She nearly asked if he was kidding, because it seemed so impossible to even imagine the Doctor asking her something like that. _The Doctor_ , asking her to _marry_ him? Utterly absurd. But this wasn’t just the Doctor, this was _her_ Doctor. Her best friend, her dopey little hybrid that still didn’t know how to use the cafeteria or pay the electricity bill on time. He was looking back at her with assuredness, only adorning a soft smile and a raised eyebrow. The smug little git was so sure that the only thing she’d say would be yes. She couldn’t help but grin and she tugged at the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips down to brush against hers for a kiss so sweet and chaste that it was hard to envisage their haste from only moments before.

“ _God yes_ , you idiot.”

They both laughed and he kissed her forehead, pulling her face towards his chest as they continued to giggle.

“ _Phew_ , because as it stood you’d said no to me as many times as you’d said yes to me in this alley, so I didn’t even have history and basic probability on my side.”

“History and basic probability have notoriously _never_ been on your side.”

“I know, bold move on my part, then.”

“Hold on, is this just a ploy to wait until after marriage before we can have sex?”

“You minx, you caught me.”

“Were you really just that nervous?”

“That’s it, yes.”

“Propose to me just to get out of it? Put it off for a little longer?”

“Rose-“

“Because I wouldn’t be surprised. Nine hundred years and all that, might be a bit prude-”

“Rose!“

“- and your dancing _was_ a bit questionable at the time-“

“Oh bloody hell, shush!” He covered her mouth with his hand, chuckling. “Ten seconds, just _shush_ for ten seconds.” He rolled his eyes and smiled before removing his hand to kiss her once more.


End file.
